


'Parting'

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: Let The Leaves Fall as You Arrange Them. [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: We all know how this episode ends however I did not like the way it was made so I have made an alternative ending to the last episode of Season 6





	

'Parting'

Rory crossed her legs as she sat on the made up bed "You should have woken me up, I wanted to say goodbye Logan." she stated "I may not be your girlfriend but I wanted to say goodbye to the person who was my friend for the past 2 years"

Logan smiled "you made me into someone I didnt think I could be. I was able to be someones Girlfriend something I thought I could never do and I'm grateful for my best friend who stayed with me after I treated her badly" Logan said "I've paid for the apartment for the next year, so you don't have to worry about that. There's still a few weeks left on the car service, so use it whenever you want. I know that you won't, but just in case you need to. I'll call you when I get in, okay?"

Rory sniffled and she looked down at her lap "You did that yourself be someones girlfriend and then not being mad with me after I broke it off with you"

Logan nodded grabbing his jacket and put it on "I cheated on you because I thought we broke up" Logan stated "why would I be mad at you for after I did something wrong" 

Rory shrugged and looked up "Everythings changing Logan"

Logan nodded "I know"

Rory smiled "I keep trying to think of fabulous things to say, but all I can think is, "say hi to William and Harry for me." Rory sniffed rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

Logan laughed "I will do and I'll call once I get in"

-GG-

Inside Carolyn’s car, Lorelai sat in the back, Carolyn in the drivers seat. 

"My parents have been married for 40 years, and that's, like, mind-blowing for me because there is no one worse at communication than my mother, except my father and most of my relatives. It is not a chatty group, basically. Everything in the Gilmore house was "don't talk about it. Shove it aside." Of course, I talked about it and shoved it right in your face, but still, I don't know. I never saw myself getting married."

"Never?"

"Not until max asked me... I think. I mean I guess I thought about marrying Christopher when everyone was freaking out because I was pregnant, but I never thought about it in a longingly, good way"

"That could be why" Carolyn said as she held a pad in her hand.

"Why?"

"Well, marriage was just a solution to a problem, not anything romantic or because you were in love. Plus it came from your parents."

"I love that I've got one more thing to blame my mother for."

"What about max? Did you love him?" Carolyn Asked.

Lorelai licked her lips "No, I didn't. I wanted to, but...I didn't. I don't think I never really loved anyone, until Luke. Did I tell you I proposed?"

"No. You didn't."

"I did. I saw this guy in front of me who was a real...man. He was solid, and he was strong. He would protect me, but he, he got me. I knew all that when we started dating. But that moment, when I realized how much he cared for Rory, that was it. Suddenly I knew I was ready" Lorelai smiled as she remembered.

"Did he accept right away?"

"Pretty much" Lorelai pursed her lips "Well, not only have I screwed up your night, but it's not even a good story"

Carolyn shok her head "It's still a pretty good story"

"Yeah, that's good, 'cause I like to entertain. You know. I should have been a monkey in Washington square park with, like, a snappy hat. I feel so stupid. I really had myself believing it was gonna happen. I bought that stupid dress, and now it's just hanging there, mocking me. And the crazy thing is, I am ready to get married. I am ready to start the next phase of my life. I want another kid, and I, I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want to be patient. I've been patient long enough. I'm not happy, and I feel crappy all the time. And I just think I've had it."

Carolyn closed her notepad and smiled at Lorelai "So...what are you gonna do? Only you can make you wait. Nobody else can. You need to decide what you want and what you're willing to give up to get it, and then you got to be okay with that, or you got to be okay with waiting."

"I can only imagine what you could do if you had a couch." Lorelai stated "Thank you for listening"

\--gg--

Luke stood next to the table with his hand on his hips "No, I can't just charge you for half a cup of coffee"

The troubadour looked dwn at his cup "But I'm not gonna drink the whole cup. Seems like a gyp"

"Well"

Lorelai entered the diner "Hey. I need to talk to you"

"Where have you been?"

Lorelai waved her hand "It doesn't matter."

Luke and Lorelai moved to the side, more into way of the door "What are you talking about it doesn’t matter, I've been looking everywhere for you. I tried your cell. I went by the inn. Patty was at your house."

"Let's elope"

Luke shook his head and looked up "What"

"Come on, then! Let's go! We can drive to Maryland. What the hell, right? I mean, you have to see Maryland eventually. We can drive there, get married, and then come back here. And you'll get your stuff, and you'll move in"

"Okay, hold on" Luke said taking her arms "Let's calm down. We don't have to figure all this out now, do we?"

Lorelai's eyes widened "Yes, we do, because we've been waiting and putting it off, and I don't want to put it off anymore"

"Come on." Luke said opening the door.

"Your car or mine?" she said as she walked down the steps and turned round "Luke? Don't you love me?"

Luke smiled "I love you"

Luke hugged him round the waist "Luke. I love you. But I have waited, and I have stayed away, and I have let you run this thing, and no more. I asked you to marry me, and you said yes. We fixed up the house, right? We have a bigger closet, and I didn't get the pink wallpaper because you didn't want the pink wallpaper. And if it's between you and the purple wallpaper, I pick you!

"I didn't tell you not to get the pink wallpaper"

Lorelai waved "Oh my God you didn't like it"

"I don't care about wallpaper!"

Lorelai looked up at Luke "Luke, I've been waiting. I waited when you asked for some time to get to know your daughter, I waited because I love you and please can we get married"

Luke moved her hair out of her face "I don't like ultimatums!"

Lorelai shook her head "I'm not giving you one" she stated and stepped back still holding onto his hands "I've waited for years to be ready to get married and now that I am, I'm waiting even more" she explained "April is a part of your life, if we're going to be together and be married than she needs to be part of my life too"

Luke cradled her with his hand on her cheek "Lorelai, we can't get married now" he stated, Lorelai opened her mouth "Before you say anything, I do want to marry you but not like this"

Lorelai placed her hand over his "I know that's one of the reason why I love you" she said leaning up to kiss him on the lips "your just Luke. but you need to talk to Anna so that April can be a part of our life too. I want to move things forward. I want you to move in with me"

Luke leant his forehead against hers, She looked up from under his lashes and bit her bottom lip "Yes" Luke said.

Lorelai took a deep breath "okay" she said kissing his lips "I think you should get back to diner, I have to get back to the Inn"

Luke pulled away "I'll close early and I'll see you later" Lorelai nodded.

\--GG--

Lorelai stood infront of an unamed door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. She waited for a few minutes and the door opened. Christopher answered the door "Hi Lorelai" He said he took a step back "Come in. Do you want a beer?" Lorelai shook her head and stepped into the apartment "Whats wrong?"

Lorelai crossed her arms "Stay away from me. don't talk, or ask about me from Rory. Because you distract me, to a point that I sometimes forget that your my past. That is what you are" she explained, turning arounnd to leave.

"Lorelai" Chris called as she continued to walk to the elevator.

Lorelai pressed the button and looked over her shoulder "We're done for Good Christopher" she stated and got into the elevator.


End file.
